everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Rehema Dendera
The Egyptian daughter of Hathor who is 2018 introduced Royal that is very content with her destiny who is generally a kind, loving and very respectful friend but does have her bad moments. Characterhttp://everaftermythologyhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Audrey_Piercer?action=edit&section=1 What Is She Like? She can be quite vain, or flirty, sassy and say very rude stuff when she is in a bad mood, but she is ultimately a very sweet, loyal, generous, musical, kind-hearted, energetic, compassionate, forgiving, friendly, caring, excited, helpful, extroverted, selfless, cheerful, charming, intelligent, talented, witty, generally light-hearted, quick-thinking, spontaneous, calm, chill, and easy to get along with friend. She may not always understand what someone is going through, she still will stay with them and try to be there for them. You can tell her mood by her voice. When she is happy, she speaks in a cheerful and bright voice, when she is in a bad mood, she speaks in a slightly seductive and very deadly purr. She is generally quite laidback, has a great and very open sense of humor and can comprehend even some of the worst jokes. When she sets her eyes on a goal, she will do nearly anything to achieve it. She can't be mean easily unless she is in a bad mood. When she cares about someone, she cares deeply. She is willing to put those she cares about ahead of himself and will risk her own well-being to protect her loved ones. She is very talented at music and can play the lyre, harp, sistrum, drums, tambourine, flute, and guitar. She is also fluent in English, Latin and Egyptian. She has a few Amokinesis powers and the ability to change her appearance at will, stemming from Hathor's role as the goddess of love and beauty. As a daughter of Horus, she can actually grow falcon wings. She has a strong passion for makeup and is usually seen with it. Also, she can fight with her mirror that can generate laser beams called Ankh, the Egyptian word for mirror. She is a Royal because she is content with her destiny. What Does She Look Like? She can change her appearance at will, but she normally looks like a beautiful girl with radiant golden skin and silky dark brown hair that goes down to her hips. She is 178cm tall and has a gorgeous hourglass figure. She has bright, ox eyes that change colors from turquoise to amber to beige, rosy cheeks, capable hands, slender limbs and a few muscles. She also has two beige cow horns poking out of her head. She can shapeshift into a light golden cow with dark brown spots and beige horns. She normally wears an amber halter crop top with golden neck straps that shows off her perfectly tanned shoulders and a flouncy knee-length beige skirt that showed off her curvy figure and a turquoise sash embroidered with gold and beige lilies. She is typically barefoot, but will occasionally wear amber sandals. She also wears dangly earrings with little amber beads and a piece of turquoise, and a turquoise-and-gold necklace. She adores makeup and will wear something new nearly every day. Her typical makeup look is a light beige-nudish lip, a light blush, amber highlight on her nose, cheekbones and Cupid's Bow, a typical Egyptian cat-eye eyeliner, delicate mascara, soft contouring, and a little eyebrow pencil. Her eye makeup consists of turquoise eyeshadow on her eyelids that fades into an amber that turns into a glittery beige. Myth- (Hathor) How The Myth Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hathor How Does She Fit Into It? A few years after the myth, Hathor had a kid with Horus who they named Rehema. They later found out about EAH's Mythology Program and signed her up. (I know it says in some myths Ra is the consort of Hathor, but for the sake of simplicity we'll go with Horus.) Relationshipshttp://everaftermythologyhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Audrey_Piercer?action=edit&section=5 Her Family Her mother is Hathor, her father is Horus, and her brother is Ihy. Her Friends Akanni Owo, Kanani Anuenue, Naseelah Water-Lily. Her Pet A baby beige cow with dark brown spots named Cutie, who is very cute, does everything in a cute way and can talk. Trivia *Her birthday is December 3, making her a Sagittarius. *Her colors are amber, gold, turquoise, and beige. *As of now, she is 17 in immortal years. Category:PhoenixLover101 Category:Females Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Royals Category:Characters